Quoi? L'armée
by titine.Chicago
Summary: Je crois que le titre en dis assez. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite... Bonne lecture. Je ne possède rien
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, ce est ma première fanfiction, je ne possède aucun personnage ni rien _

_Bonne lecture_

Le lendemain,

Toute l'équipe était arrivée, Ruzek et Atwater était dans la salle de pause, Olinski a son bureau, Antonio finissait la paperasse, Erin était sur son ordi et Jay pensait. Il pensait à la veille lorsqu'Erin l'avait quitté.

-« HALSTEAD ! » cria Voight. Jay se réveilla de sa pensée et se dirigea dans le bureau de Voight.  
-« Je sais » dit Voight.  
-« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda Jay.  
-« Pour vous et Erin. Et soyons francs je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec sa, je vous avais dis de le garder dans votre pantalon. Vous allez devoir arrêter sa tout de suite parce que si vous continuez… » Hank fut coupé par un Jay en colère  
-« Sa risque pas ! » cria Jay

-« Comment sa « sa risque pas » Halstead ? » demanda Hank surpris

-« Elle m'a quittée ! Vous êtes content j'espère ! » s'écria Jay et sortit du bureau pris sa veste et commença à partir lorsque Hank l'arrêta :

-« Ou allez vous Halstead ? »

-« Je sors prendre l'air pourquoi sa aussi je n'ai pas le droit », répondis froidement Jay et regarda ses collègues et aperçu le regard étonné de Erin. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et descendit l'escalier, prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Au bureau,

Après une journée chargée, ils étaient tous assis à leurs bureaux. Hank avait pensait toute la journée  
-« Erin je peux te parlez une seconde », dit Hank. Erin fut surpris, se leva de son bureau. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Jay.  
-« Ouais »

-« Je sais que vous sortiez avec Halstead et que vous avez rompu avec lui hier et… »

-« Ouais », coupa Erin. « Bien que tu saches que nous avons commencé quand j'ai rejoins la Task Force, j'avoue au début Jay voulait vous dire et moi non mais quand on a compris que tu l'avais découvert il était convaincu a te le dire mais j'ai refusé et décidée de le quitter. Et très honnêtement et bien que t'es comme un père pour moi je regrette parce que depuis que nous avons commencé je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Et si ta pas remarqué cela n'as rien affecté dans notre travail. »

Hank ne parut pas surpris par ce que Erin venait de lui dire : il savait qu'elle et Jay étaient proches et à ce moment la il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé

-« Je suis d'accord »

-« D'accord pour quoi ? »

-« Cela va te surprendre mais pour toi et Jay, je sais que vous êtes proches, que vous vous connaissez bien et j'ai remarqué que cela n'avait en rien changé votre méthode de travailler alors je pense que vous arriverez a gérer…. »

Erin serra Hank dans ses bras

-« Merci »

-« Mais je jure que si Halstead te fais du mal il va se retrouver dans cette putain de cage »

-« Je promets qu'il ne le fera pas »

-« Promis ? »

-« Je le jure », elle lève la main droite et sourit

-« Surtout dites lui rendrez vous demain dans mon bureau a 8h et il n'a pas intérêt a être en retard »

Erin sourit, sortit de son bureau, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers sa voiture

Elle attendu 5 minutes devant l'immeuble de Jay. Elle songea a ce qu'elle allait lui dire même si elle savait qu'elle lui parlerait avec son cœur même si elle n'est pas très douée a cela.

Enfin elle sortit de sa voiture et en quelques secondes se retrouva devant sa porte. Elle frappa la porte 2 fois avant de le voir appuyé contre la porte habillé avec un T-shirt laissant apercevoir ses abdos et d'un pantalon de survêtement.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il froidement

-« Je peux te parler ? »

-« J'ai pas bien le choix sinon tu vas rester la donc vas-y entre »

Erin le remercia et entra un peu mal-à-l'aise par le ton avec lequel Jay venait de lui parler

-« Vas-y je t'écoute » déclara Jay

-« Tout d'abord je voulais que tu saches que je regrette de t'avoir quittée hier soir, j'ai eu une discussion avec Hank et je lui ai dit que cela n'avait en rien affecter notre travail et que je voulais continuer même si je t'ai dit le contraire » Erin commença a pleurer. « Je regrette tellement Jay je m'en veux et meme si cela va te surprendre Hank est d'accord pour nous deux et je veux tellement continuer mais si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ou quoi… » une larme tomba sur sa joue

Avant meme qu'elle ait pu finir, Jay se rapproche d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, releva sa tête et l'embrassa. Erin ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureuse que cela.

Ils restèrent la a s'embrasser puis se séparèrent et se regardèrent

-« Tu peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureux » lui dit Jay

Erin sourit « je peux te faire descendre de ton petit nuage »

-« Quoi ? Me dis pas que c'est une blague » Jay parut surpris par la demande de'Erin

-« Quoi ? Non pas du tout mais ta rendez vous demain dans son bureau a 8h, ta pas intêret a etre en retard et que si tu me brises le cœur tu te retrouvas dans la cage »

Jay leva le sourcil « Bon si je comprend bien il me reste environ 10h avant de me faire tuer c'est sa ? »

-« Dis pas n'importe quoi » Erin frappa Jay a la poitrine. « Il sait que je suis heureuse avec toi »

Jay se pencha et embrassa Erin. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le lit de Jay deux heures plus tard.  
Erin était allongée, sa tête reposait sur la ppoitrine de Jay

-« Tu penses a quoi » demanda Jay en l'embrassant sur la tête

-« A nous, au futur » Erin s'appuya sur son coude et regarda Jay

-« Et ? » s'intérressa Jay

-« Et ? En faite je m'en fiche tant qu'on est ensemble » Jay sourit et l'embrassa lorsque son téléphone se mit a sonner

Jay se pencha et attrapa son téléphone

\- «Halstead?»

-« Officier Halstead, ici le commandant en charge de la prochaine tournée en Irak » Jay perdit ses couleurs mais resta concentré sur ce qu'il lui dit

Avant même que le commandant continua Jay savait ce que cela voulait dire : il devait retourner au combat

-« Vous êtes inscrit comme vétéran de l'armée américaine vous êtes donc de retour a la guerre a partir du dimanche 22 mars » annonca t-il au téléphone

Il regarda Erin l'air choquée

-« Quoi ? »

-« L'armée »

-« Quoi ? l'armée ?... »

_A suivre …_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de faire un chapitre 2. Laissez vos commentaires_


	2. Chapter 2

-« Quoi ? L'armée … »

-« Je dois retourner a l'armée dans 2 semaines » dit Jay choqué, regardant Erin qui commençait a pleurer.

-« Chut, ne pleure pas sa va aller »

-« Non Jay sa ne va pas aller, tu vas a la guerre, tu peux mourir en 2 minutes » Erin fit une pause. « Comment je suis censée réagir face a tous sa ! » Elle essuyait ses larmes.

-« Erin, Je te promets que je vais revenir » Jay serra Erin dans ses bras.

-« Il faut que tu le dises à l'équipe demain » dit-elle en s'écartant de Jay

-« Je le ferai en attendant on retourne se coucher »

Jay s'allongea sur le lit et Erin posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

*Le lendemain matin*

Jay se réveilla doucement au bruit de l'alarme. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait pensé a comment il pouvait retourner a l'armée, abandonner Erin ou même sa famille celle qu'il avait jamais eue, il fallait leur dire.

Il sentit Erin remuer a côté de lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

-« Bonjour » dit Jay

-« Bonjour » répondit Erin en se tournant vers lui et l'embrassa.  
-« Bien dormi ? » elle demanda. « J'ai passé la nuit à penser a tous sa et toi ? »

« Non » Jay l'embrassa et dit « Aller il faut aller travailler »

« Tu comptes le dire aux gars aujourd'hui ? » elle demanda assise sur le lit regardant Jay.

« Oui il le faut mais je le ferai après le buste » Jay répondu accoudé contre le mur

*au travail*

La journée était passée assez vite. Leur buste était un trafiquant d'armes arrivé à Chicago peu de temps avant. Ils avaient réussi à l'arrêter facilement.

Jay regarda Erin, elle comprit que c'était le moment de l'annoncer a tout le monde.

-Jay se leva « euh…Les gars j'ai une annonce à vous faire… »

-Antonio, Adam, Kevin, Al et Hank se rapprochèrent de lui et le regardèrent choqués

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mec ? » demanda Antonio

-« Je dois retourner à l'armée dans deux semaines »

Les gars furent choqués. Antonio le regarda et demanda « Pourquoi ? »

« Les gars ont besoin de moi et j'ai fait serment de toujours y aller si ils avaient besoin de moi »

« Waouh c'est courageux mec »dit Adam.  
Les gars Lui firent un câlin et tous regardèrent Erin : elle regardait les garçons s'imaginait comment Jay aller pouvoir quitter cette famille.

« Sa va Erin ? » demanda Adam

« Ouais… »

« je vous promets que je vais revenir entier » Jay sourit et retourna a son bureau.

*3 semaines plus tard*

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Jay était parti et l'équipe avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Adam était avec Kevin, Al avec Voight et Erin avec Antonio. Voight avait décidé de la mettre avec Antonio après le départ de Jay. Elle avait été très affectée par son départ : elle n'allait plus a Molly's avec eux, elle passait ses week-end à ne rien faire.

Voight espérait que Jay allait bientôt rentrer…

Malheureusement pour lui cela pris un peu plus de temps

*4 mois plus tard*

Erin montait les marches de l'intelligence. Cela faisait 4 mois que Jay était parti. Elle trouvait le temps long, elle s'ennuyait de lui, de ne pas le voir, l'embrasser, le toucher…

Ce matin la elle entendit les garçons parlés bruyamment, elle s'approcha et dit « Bonjour ici qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les garçons s'écartèrent et elle comprit pourquoi ils parlaient fort : Jay. Jay était revenu. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et regardait Antonio pour voir si elle rêvait. Antonio lui fit un grand sourire et se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas.  
« Jay… »

« Erin je suis de retour » Jay se précipita vers Erin et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je te l'avais promis » lui dit-elle

« Quand est tu rentré ?»

« Ce matin je suis venu directement ici »

Erin s'écarta et embrassa Jay. Elle était tellement contente qu'il soit de retour.

« Aller les jeunes je vous laisse le week-end » Voight leur dit

« Merci » répondu Jay

Erin était tellement contente. Son "père" étai d'accord pour sa relation et Jay était de retour. Ce jour la elle était la plus heureuse. 

_Fin_

_Je suis désolé pour la longue mise a jour. Cette histoire est terminée j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez un commentaire_


End file.
